infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
The Vile Set
The Vile Set is an equipment set found in Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. The primary items of the set are required to obtain the Holy Band in Infinity Blade II. It should be noted that the Vile Set is more suited for speed and attack, not defense or health. While the entire set is equipped (with the Holy Band and either the Vile Blade, Vile Thorn, or Vile Mace), you will gain the bonus of "Drop Rare Items +30%", allowing you to easily find Large Keys from boss fights, along with powerful weapons and armor. It is highly recommended you use this armor set when fighting high level titans, and especially any Deathless you encounter, as these enemies have a high rare item drop rate. Infinity Blade II Primary Set Items Vile Blade The sword is received by heading down the hill to the right after defeating the first enemy of a Rebirth. Tap the stump, where you will fight both the Bog Giant and, when it falls, the Moss Golem. After the Moss Golem is defeated, you will receive the Vile Blade. Vile Helm The Vile Helm is found by first obtaining the Crown Map (either through a drop or purchasing it from the store for $175,000) and entering the cavern below the castle where you fight the Stone Demon. After you fight the Titan on the bridge and progress forward one spot, tap on the portion of the carving on the opposite wall that is indicated by the map to receive the Vile Helm. If you can't see it, look a bit higher as it is a bit higher than your normal look height. Vile Armor In the ruined arena, climb the tree once it has completely grown (The tree may take several rebirths to grow to its full height; however, the tree's height does not reset after defeating Raidriar and starting a new rebirth). Instead of dropping off at the usual location, Siris will find himself in a small cove, occupied by a new foe, Gargap. Collect all the bags of gold to wake Gargap and defeat it to receive the Vile Armor. If worn (with all pieces of the set) in the Shrine, it will unlock the Holy Band after the cutscene concludes. Vile Shield After starting a new rebirth and defeating the first Titan, instead of going to the left path, take the right path to the bottom of the dam again (where you encountered the Moss Golem). After defeating the first Titan there, follow the right path towards the large statue, and interact with the socket on the coffin. If the player has obtained the Infinity Blade, then a panel will open up to reveal the Dark Fiend. It will have the shield on its chest and you will receive the shield upon defeating the Fiend. It is also the only shield that is always worn on the arm and not the back. Note that the Dark Fiend is very hard to defeat, and is very fast. Holy Ring Secondary Set Items Vile Mace This Heavy weapon can be obtained through Prize Wheels and Large Chests. It is not needed to obtain the Holy Band. Vile Thorn This Dual weapon can also be obtained through Prize Wheels and Large Chests. It is not needed to obtain the Holy Band. Infinity Blade III In Infinity Blade III, all pieces of the Vile Set can be bought from the store. However, it is much weaker and worse off than its predecessor (Vile Blade does +50 attack and +40 Dark in IB III). Trivia *The Vile Set can be considered the equivalent of the Dark Mech Set of IB1. Both sets consists of weapons that have high attack power and high Dark damage, whereas their armors have high health and attack. Unlike the Dark Mech Set, the Vile Set is not obtained in the negative bloodlines. *Ausar wore this armor before the storyline of Infinity Blade. In Infinity Blade Origins, it shows him wearing it when he imprisons Galath in the Vault of Tears. *The Vile Set was the first armor set created. Category:Siris Category:IB2 1.2 Category:IB3 1.1 Category:Equipment Category:Equipment Sets Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Armor in Infinity Blade II Category:Armor in Infinity Blade III Category:Armor Sets; Equipment Sets; Full Equipment